


Love That Is Timeless

by JustCallMeGirlFriday



Series: Flung out into space [4]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 15:51:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12891315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustCallMeGirlFriday/pseuds/JustCallMeGirlFriday
Summary: Sometimes you must lose in the timeless void.  But you also must allow someone to help you out.





	Love That Is Timeless

A tightness gripped her chest. Deanna closed her eyes as she searched for the being whom was in pain. It felt like the being was trying their best to block her from them. That the being was trying so desperately trying to shove up a wall ... trying to make it where even  _she_  couldn't get passed. Wide chocolate brown eyes slam open. She knew exactly whom needed her.

"Computer where is Doctor Crusher?" Deanna kept her voice calm.

"Holodeck 4. Doctor Crusher has made it where even Captain Picard can not enter."

"What of her son?" Deanna asked as she made her way towards the door of her office.

"Only if he needed her extremely."

"Thank you computer. You will delete this log from your records."

"Captain Picard denied access."

Deanne frowned. "Computer you  _will_  delete this log from your records."

"Captian Picard ..."

"Computer you will delete this log from your records!" Captain Jean-Luc Picard's hard voice spoke through the system.

"Deleting the log."

Deanne left her office. Tapping her com link. "Thank you Captain."

"Take care of her." Jean-Luc said before shutting off the com link. He stared out into the galaxy.

Deanna was relieved that not many beings were in the corridor. She felt not many beings anywhere in the corridors leading to Holodeck 4. She expanded her search future and lightly touched Wesley. She felt his deep concern. She gave him her reassurance that his mother was going to be all right.

"Let me be with mom." His soft concerned voice spoke.

"No." Deanna softly replied. Keeping her voice in the compassionate tone that she knew would calm the young teen. "Your mother wouldn't want you to see her like this."

"I was there when we first found out father was dead. I was there when father's body was delivered." It sounded like the young teen was walking. So much sadness and pain was washing over Deanna and she knew it was his pain. "I need to be by my mother's side right now."

"No Wesley." Deanna had to add a little force to her tone. She felt the young teen anger at the tone. She soften her tone once more. "Trust me please."

"She has always been there for me." His young voice came through the com link. "Why won't she allow me to be there for her?"

"She wants to protect you." Deanna turned the corner towards the corridor that led to the Holodecks. "She is a mother whom wants to protect her young."

"I'm a son whom wants to protect his mother." Wesley sighed. "She needs me."

Deanna knew he spoke the truth. But she knew that if she allowed Wesley to be by her side when she got into Holodeck 4 then Beverly would never forgive her. "When your mother returns to your apartment ... then you can be there for her."

"Tell her that I love her." Wesley quite voice spoke. He ended the com. He stared at the wall in front of him. He wanted to slam his fists against the wall at his back ... but fully knowing if he did ... then someone would come to investigate. He closed his eyes and thought of his father. He breathed through his nose and opened his eyes. He knew what his father would want him to do. He turned back around and went back to his work station.

Deanna paused at the closed doors of Holodeck 4. She knew that one false move and the door would lock even tighter than ever before. That Beverly had insured the fail safe tamping of her coding. Deanna also knew that if it were anyone else ... then Beverly would remain behind those doors forever. Deanna knew that Beverly didn't want to remain behind those doors forever. She just needed help to leave the room.

"Computer: security lock-out, lock-in, authorization Crusher-beta-zero-seven-fourteen-one-belay-Jack-Wesley-beta-zero-eight-sixteen-two-belay-Imazadi."

The doors slide open. Deanna glided through the doors and felt the doors slide close behind her. Her eyes adjusted to the darkness of the Holodeck as she felt the doors disappear behind her. It was a dark void. She shut off the part of the brain that was trying to take in what her eyes were seeing. She wasn't going to find her friend with her eyes. Or her ears. It was silent as a tomb.

Deanna felt so much emotion coming from the flag ship. She cried out that she couldn't bare it all ... she needed to stop feeling everyone else ... she just needed to feel  _her_. Everything went silent. She breathed in the rash of dire fear. She knew that she didn't manage to shut down all feeling. She just managed to slam a door on everyone else. She breathed in calming. She allowed her soul to speak for her.

In a timeless moment a very very soft awareness over washed her soul. She sent warm loving pulses towards the essence. She didn't want to frighten it off. She wanted the essence to freely welcome her. To freely open itself to her. To freely allow her in.

She saw the smallest light far ahead of her. She carefully put one foot in front of the other. She opened herself to share her comfort, love, care, gentleness towards the fragile soul that was in need. The light brighten as she kept walking towards it.

She stopped and allowed her eyes to take in what it was seeing. Beverly was sitting on the cold hard stone floor. Her knees were up against her chest. Her arms were wrapped tightly around her legs. Her forehead was resting on her knees. Silent shakes were over coming her body. Deanna felt the raw pain the other woman was feeling. She felt the raw fear, loneliness. She felt the raw wanting to give up on life. She felt the raw fear of honesty going to that place. She felt the raw fear on leaving her son behind so selfishly. She felt the raw ...

Deanna moved forward and knelt in front of her friend. Gently and carefully wrapping her arms around the shaking body; she pulled Beverly close to her. She felt Beverly's head on her chest. She felt Beverly truly taking in her heartbeat.

Deanna freely gave Beverly all her love; compassion; will to live. She freely offered up all her strength for the woman whom had none of her own to dwell on.

Beverly cried heartbreaking cries long into the timeless void.


End file.
